The Scarlet Brides
by Thekitsune95
Summary: 2 years after the Scarlet Mist Incident, and Remilia has been scheming on how to obtain the object of her current affections Reimu. Of course Reimu doesn't that Remilia is going take her and make her bride with or without Reimu's consent. Sorry for the brief summary I suck at writing them. *Reviews Request*
1. Prologue

**First Fanfiction hell just writing that has already made me realise that I may actually write something somewhat decent. This story is heavily inspired by ****Susilo****'s Scarlet which unfortunately was never completed and my mind wanting a ending made me want to reimagine it in my own way. In this story the characters portrayed can be consider OOC by fans and as such I request that said fans will understand this. **

**I do not own the Touhou and it's respected characters in any shape or form the owners of these are ZUN and Team Shanghai Alice.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Prologue **

It's been 2 years after the Scarlet Mist Incident, and we find the mistress of Scarlet Devil Mansion sitting in her favourite chair in on the balcony overlooking the misty lake as the moon's reflection glistened of calm waters surface. Remilia sat here all the time when she just needed a place to relax or in situations such as this one where she needed a place to scheme. After all it's been just over 500 years since she became a vampire ,and not once during those 500 years has she felt this need to obtain the object of her current affections so intensely. Her affections were focused solely on that one person ever since that day 2 years ago, the day she was beaten by that red and white shrine maiden who was no more than 16 when she defeated Remilia. Initially Remilia was furious about the defeat after all she was a powerful undying vampire whose very existence inspired fear and respect in her own home country and, yet she was defeated so easily by the child none less.

But since then the anger was replaced with a more primal urge for the young shrine maiden an urge so strong she could no longer deny it even existed that she had initially done when she felt these feelings for her. But that was no longer the case as she had fully accepted these feelings inside her cold dead heart and now all she needed to do was to create a plan which would obtain what was hers from that moment these feelings appeared. "Sakuya-chan" gracefully appearing before her mistress was the head maid of the mansion Sakuya Izayoi who bowed to her lady ,and responded "Yes Ojou-sama?" "I believe its time to inform my Reimu of her new standing in this house. Please invite her over for tea and biscuits this sunday." Needless to say Sakuya was perplexed by this sudden announcement of course ,and Reimu and Remilia having tea was a somewhat common occurrence in mansion but the addition of Remilia referring the shrine maiden as hers was quite a different story. This may have been confusing to Sakuya but as her duty was to follow orders from her mistress ,and not question them she responded "Of course Ojou-sama."

Again disappearing back into the mansion the head maid set out to the Hakurei Shrine to inform Reimu of her mistresses request. Remilia at this point was smiling to herself that finally the scheme she has been setting out was finally in it's initial phase. Of course she needed to get some items ready for when the big day would arrive but she was sure her good friend Patchy would help after all she had an deal the librarian could not possibly want to refuse. The only possible snag in her scheme would be her sister Flan who currently resided in the basement but if all went well with deal with Patchy along with a good trap Remilia was sure her sister would enjoy having a new family member or two. Now all Remilia had to do was figure out how to attract that annoying book thief Marisa on the day without neither Reimu or Marisa noticing each other._ "It nearly time for the Scarlet sisters to become the Scarlet family!" _Remilia thought whilst chuckling to herself.

**Wow so what was made initially made into the first chapter turned into a prologue very quickly. I'm still amazed I even wrote this in just a few hours without breaks. I would wish to apologize for any SPAG I made in this ,and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed Writing it (Never thought I would say that). I would like to request that anyone who reads this and thinks it has some potential to Review it! Good or bad I accept all valid critique about my story and writing style. **

**TheKitsune95 Signing off **


	2. Chapter 1: Operation: Scarlet Brides

**A/N: Well after some overwhelming from a couple of people this story is now definitely going to get finished I promise. To say the prologue was slightly small compared to this chapter is an understatement as the prologue was just about 1 page this is close** **to 5. Shouts out to my GF for checking my writing before hand to make sure I have a somewhat coherent plot Luv u. **

**Yoru no Kodomo: Thanks for your short review and I hope this chapter will give you enough content to fully hold your attention.**

**With further ado I give you **

**Chapter one : Operation: Scarlet Brides **

"**Spell card"**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

It was a normal day in Gensokyo well what could be consider normal for the land. The fairies were playing pranks or running away from the unfortunate victims of a past prank, and the human village was busy like any other normal day. Yes a perfectly normal day, Reimu did not do normal to her normal was the definition of boring. We currently find the resident shrine maiden of the Hakurei shrine sweeping the path in front of the shrine, and occasionally checking the empty donation box on the odd chance that some being may have stopped by and donated.

"_Oh Kami why won't you give some youkai the idea to do something that will let me exterminate them and not these days of peace!" _Reimu thought as this may have given her the chance to extor.. Request some a donation from whatever human some unfortunate youkai would be attempting to eat. Reimu had decided that since it was obvious at this point that nothing of note would be occurring anytime soon to go in and make some tea. Going into the shrine to boil some water and to prepare the tea Reimu was quickly giving up hope that anything interesting would happen today. *Clack* "Great company." Reimu said sarcastically it was true that Reimu was very bored due to the lack of company all day due to the fact the resident oni Suika was most likely passed out were due to drinking too much ,and kami knows what marsia was doing Reimu thought she was probably stealing something again meant that she had no company to talk too or have cups of tea with. In fact Reimu was very happy that someone had finally came to give her some company but she refused to let that person know this.

"Ms. Hakurei? Are you here?" shouted Sakuya into the currently empty courtyard of the shrine. Quickly moving towards the shrine courtyard without making it seem like she was rushing Reimu quickly went into courtyard to meet her visitor. "Oh good evening Sakuya would you like to drink some tea with me?Also what have I said about calling me Ms. Hakurei you're making me sound old." Pouted Reimu see her chance to pass her mistress's invitation to what her mistress refers to their bi monthly tea date. "I would like to do that Ms. Hakurei as I have message from my Ojou sama to give you !" Respond Sakuya whilst Reimu facepalmed after being called Ms. Hakurei, whilst beginning to lead Sakuya to the shrine's small living room with the tea set laided out.

With both girls sitting at the table Sakuya decided to give Reimu the invitation to her Mistress's Tea Date. "Mrs. Hakurei my mistress requests your presence this sunday for tea and snacks." Reimu was slightly confused at this request from the silver haired maid as she occasionally enjoyed the vampire mistress company every couple of weeks , but this was strange as she only just had one of these appointments last week. It wasn't like she disliked the company of the small vampire quite the opposite in fact she was one of the very few people in Gensokyo that seemed even remotely sane ,and the conversations between the two were quite fun enjoyable for both the tea meetings were becoming quite weird between the two as it seemed Remilia had started become more and more possessive of her ,even once hearing Remilia referring to Reimu as her which Remilia had passed off as an accidental occurrence.

"Well only because it seems like Remilia wants me to go I'll go." "_Finally something fun to look forward to" _Reimu responded to the request in her most nonchalant tone she could muster at that moment. "Brilliant I shall inform Ojou-sama at once." Reimu saw Sakuya leave in that creepy manner of being there one moment then gone next due to her time manipulation magic. *SIGH* "Looks like nothing interesting is going happen for the rest of this week best go check on the donation box." Reimu depressing said whilst going towards the front of the temple.

Looking towards the recently repaired wall Patchouli face paled up even more than her usual sickly looking face ,and one could faintly hear a snicker in the once enclosed library of the scarlet mansion. Where once a wall stood was only what seemed to be hole caused undoubtedly some sort of exploding magic the caster no where to be seen most like filling up her loot bag full of the library many books. You may be wondering how Patchy knew all this? Well let's say this was the bi-weekly "visit" of Gensokyo's self acclaimed ordinary magician of love Marisa Kirisame. "MARISA! PUT THOSE BOOKS BACK NOW!" shouted Koakuma who was the assistant and familiar of Patchy. Flying full speed through the bookshelves is a blond girl of 18 years of age dressed in the traditional black and white witch outfit sitting on a broom is Marisa. Chasing Marisa is a is the red headed devil Koakuma who at this moment at time is throwing danmaku at the fleeing target in the attempt to stop or at least slow down the now fleeing witch.

"Going have try better than that Koa! I think it's best for you to give up now **Love Sign:Master Spark!**" Marsia shouted toward her current victim of her borrowing whilst a firing one of her more powerful spell cards towards. All that was seen from the perspective of Patchy was a large laser coming from the mini hakkero that Marisa was currently holding towards Koa , and Koa falling into one of the many pile of books which fell due to sheer power of the laser. Koa was currently slightly singeing and completely passed out. Flying full speed towards the hole in the wall Marisa was quickly stopped when she encountered a floating Patchy blocking her escape route. " Marisa are you ever going to give back the books you keep on stealing from me?" Asked Patchy. "What are you on Patch? I keep on saying I'm only borrowing them! You can have them back when I'm dead.". Predicting said response from the resident book thief and due to be having one of her bad days of health Patchy set off to help her familiar clean up the mess that was made ,and set off to repair the wall yet again.

"Thanks for the books Patch I promise you can have them back after I die!" taunted Marisa who had just reached the final stretch before reaching her wall sized hole of freedom. "MARISA WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITHOUT PLAYING WITH ME!" Out of the shadows of the bookcases came a Blonde haired girl with wings holding crystals on her back , who preceded to tackle the now fleeing for her life broom riding witch. Marisa could not dodge in time before the girl proceeded to capture the witch in her loving yet painful embrace. "Er hey Flan what are you doing up this early?" Marsia managed to gasp out from her rapidly dwindling oxygen supply. "Oh no real reason really. But enough talk lets play a game!" The young vampire says after slightly letting Marisa go allowing the young witch to breath normally again. Playing games with the blonde vampire normally led to one of two things occurring killed or destruction of the environment surrounding the playmate. So far Marisa has been falling into the second category due to Flandre not wanting to kill one her only friends outside the this very momment Patchy had decied that today was up there as one her top 5 worst days ever probaly sitting in the number 2 slot next to the day she had met the book theif.

"I'm really sorry Flan but I can't play today as I have to take all these books back to my house which Patch has let me borrow." Flan quickly realising that forcing the witch to play may make the witch hate her let out the most weak mutter of "I understand." "Good Girl *Marsia pats Flan's head* I promise I'll come back sometime during the weekend then we can play all we want." "Really?" "Yes of course anything for you Flan." Quickly realising that the sun was quickly going down Marisa quickly got on her broom and flew out the hole, and towards her home in the magic forest. Flan then decided to sulk in her room till Sakuya came to take her to breakfast. Watching all this from above the highest bookshelf was Remilia smirking at how her sister had unwittingly forward her plan of capturing her bride to be ,and how Marsia had mistakenly blurted out her affections to her little sister slightly.

"Good day Patchy" Remilia said whilst landing behind her old friend "Good day to you Remy." Patchy indicated to one of the many table and chair sets dotted around the library to discuss the business that Remy had with her. "I have a deal for you Patchy" "A deal?" "Yes a deal which will help you with your book thief problem permanently and my problem with a certain someone" Patchy had know for a long time who this someone Remy was referring too as she had helped Remy come to terms with her love for Reimu. "Reimu? How is Reimu a problem?" "Well not Reimu per say you see as I need someway of temporarily blocking her magic so she can't escape when I tell her my plan of making her my bride. So once I tell her I want some way of making sure she can't overpower me until she understands her place in this relationship." Patchy understood why Remy needed to take Reimu as a mate or as Remy refers to her a bride. This was due to the nature of all vampires, as vampires were not a race of youkai who court first then live together they are a more take and then court the future mate until marriage.

"I see Remy why you would want to stop Reimu from escaping but how does that deal with that black and white witch?" Laughing Remy said to Patchy "Isn't it obvious? We tell my little sister how to capture the witch, and give Flan the same blocking device to use on her wife as well!" Patchy couldn't process the last part of the sentence just then she thought she heard that Flandre Scarlet insanely murderous vampire had fallen in love with the book thief. In fact she was so sure that it not be the case she had to ask to repeat the last part again. "What are you losing your hearing along with your books? We must allow my sister to claim her wife before she becomes so possessive of her she goes on a rampage just to find the witch. Why not kill two birds with one stone and just the witch to her now." "What about my books how will I get them back?" "Just send your lover devil to her house, and fetch them for you?" Patch blushed at the fact that her life long friend had declared that she knows about her current relationship with the devil and that she approves of it. She couldn't disagree with that she could just send Koa to the witch's house to pick up the books as they would probably need to obtain some of the future residents clothes at some point any way. "Looks like I have to agree now that I've heard your deal, and I have just the thing for it which will go with your tastes." Reaching for a book labeled "Essential items for a vampire to catch there mate vol.1" and showing the item in question the only thing that Remy said about them was "Perfect!" _"Soon Reimu and Marisa shall be where they belong! By me and my sister's side"_ Remy then proceeded to go and tell Flan of the good news and her part in the plan for the coming sunday.

**-Time sign: Timeskip: Saturday Night-**

Flandre was excited needless to say since hearing her sisters grand scheme which Flan had decided to name "Operation: Scarlet Brides" she had been waiting for the item that Remy had promised would work as intended. She had been quite surprised to find that her sister knew that she had fallen in love with her black and white witch and not only knowing that but also with a way of letting Flan taking her witch and along with that shrine maiden. It's not like she didn't like Reimu but rather saw her as a rival for Marsia's affections but since Remy had said that she was taking Reimu as her bride Flandre would not mind having a future Big sister in the form of Reimu.

*Creak* The door to her bedroom had opened to reveal the form of Sakuya who had come to inform the young vampire to her visitor's arrival and to lead her to the main foyer area. "Marsia !" "Good see you Flan. How are you?" Smiling whilst holding the item that her sister had given behind her back Flan responded "I'm so happy!" "Why Flan?" asked a slightly confused Marsia "Oh no reason other I get to surprise you with a gift! So quickly close your eyes and no peeking" Giggled the seemly innocent Flan. Seeing no immediate danger from closing her eyes Marsia decided to follow along and closed her eyes. Seeing her chance Flandre clasped the item around the witch's neck and quickly caught the now fainted Marsia. _"Oh goody sis was right about the item. Best take my new fiance to our bed so she can sleep peacefully whilst I get to work on making sure that she doesn't disturb sis and her proposal to her Future fiance."_ Quickly picking up her sleeping fiance Flandre had began to take her down to her room to keep an eye on her until Operation: Scarlet Brides had been executed fully.

**-Time sign: Timeskip: Sunday evening-**

Reimu had come to the front gate of the Scarlet mansion she had dressed slightly up for this occasion as she decided to wear a more formal kimono. *Knock, Knock* Opening the front door Sakuya had come to meet the shrine maiden to take her to her mistress. "Good evening . Ojou-sama is waiting for you so please follow me to the balcony." Nodding in agreement Reimu followed the head maid to the usual spot of these meeting with Remilia. Opening the door to the balcony Reimu was slightly taken back by the atmosphere on the balcony was Remilia sitting at a small table. On the table was the usual tea set but there was also a candlestick with a single candle burning. "Oh good evening my lovely little shrine maiden." Said the smiling vampire who had been patiently sitting for her fiance to appear. "Ahahaha~ Good evening Remy. I could of swore you just said I was yours just then." Said the now quickly backing up Reimu standing up the young vampire quickly turned holding the item to give to Reimu in her hands. "You heard right my cute Reimu." The now blushing from being called cute miko had quickly realised the door she had came through was now locked and her only escape route would be going straight towards the now slowly advancing shrine maiden. "Now Reimu will you do me the honor of being my wife? You know I wont take no as an answer!" Reimu had mentally just broken down after hearing the sudden proposal from the vampire whose face was mere inches from her own. Reimu's mind had finally processed the request just as she felt what seemed to be something soft on her lips. Quickly realising that the vampire was currently kissing her put a bit too much strain on the shrine maiden's heavily beating heart , or she saw was worried Remilia who was now reaching to grab her before she passed out from the stress of the situation. Holding the now passed out Reimu Remilia was ecstatic quickly locking the item around the young mikos neck had quickly picked up the miko to take to their room. _"Welcome to the family my cute Reimu. Looks like things are going to get more interesting around here. fufufu"_

**Sneak Peak theater: "It's warm so very warm and comfy. It so nice being in bed just relaxing whilst having your head patted….. Wait my head is being patted?" Opening her eyes Marsia's quickly met the perpetrator of the head pat currently contempt face. "Good morning Marsia!" "Flan? What the hell is going on and why the hell am I in your bed?" A now laughing Flandre quickly answered the question. "Silly Marsia where else would you sleep but in our bed? After all you are going to be my wife soon!" "WIFE!?" **

**Chapter 2: Life with vampire girls! **

**The Kitsune Signing off. **


	3. Chapter 2: Living with Vampire Girls PT1

**A/N: Welp just over 250 closer to 300 views as of writing this chapter. I'm gonna be honest with you guys I only really expected just about 50 views but not this many. Hell I didn't expect such positive reviews from everyone so guys thanks for your continued support without it I don't think I would written any thing half as good so far.**

**Yoru no kodomo: Again thanks for your review of the last chapter didn't even notice the error. I'm still trying to get over my awkward wording problem getting better but still not there.**

**Abinac: Yeah I know what spelling mistakes you are refering too I felt like an idiot for misspelling one of my main character's name throughout the chapter. So thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Random fact of information: This chapter was supposed to be much bigger but I wanted to keep my the amount of content per a chapter small enough to be considered a light read. As such this chapter has been split into 2 with next part I'm hoping to be up by the end of the week.**

**Chapter 2: Living with Vampire Girls Reimu Side**

"**Spell card"**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_It's warm so very warm and comfy. It so nice being in bed just relaxing whilst having your head patted….. Wait why is my head is being patted?_" Opening her eyes Marisa's quickly met the perpetrator of the head pat currently whose face with full of joy and affection. "Good morning Marisa! Did you sleep well last night?" Marisa had quickly realised that what she thought was a pillow of a feather kind her head was currently resting on was very different kind of "**Pillow**". Her face now a very deep scarlet red Marisa quickly demanded answers. "Flan? What the hell is going on and why the hell am I in your bed?" A now laughing Flandre quickly answered the question. "Silly Marisa where else would you sleep but in our bed? After all you are going to be my wife soon!" Marisa's mind had took a full minute to comprehend what the vampire had started to her. _"Oh ok that makes some sense I suppose ….. Wait_ WIFE!?" "Well of course you're going me my wife silly after all you accepted my proposal on saturday after you let me put your new engagement necklace on."

Marisa's was currently going quite literally 100 miles an hour trying with all its might to remember what happened that night. _"Well I came to over to play with Flan and met her in the foyer where she said she had surprise for me. I then closed my eyes to let her give me the surprise when all I remember was waking up in her bed. Wait what is this necklace she is on about I mean sure I can feel something around my neck … wait thats the necklace but isn't that a." _Finishing what her mind started by looking in the nearby mirror saw what was in no other terms a collar. "FLAN WHY THE HELL I HAVE I GOT A COLLAR ON?" "Geez darling there no need to shout I mean how else would everybody know that you're going to be my wife." The collar in question from a distance looked like a normal leather collar , but unlike a normal collar there was no clear way off taking it off. But look closer to the collar would show that the collar was clearly custom made as the first glaring detail was that it was a deep yellow colour. Clearly dotted around the collar was many runes that Marisa had seen before in some of the book she had borrowed from Patchy but had no real idea what they meant. But the main detail that made Marisa blush a even deeper red before was the inclusion of a the letter F inside a love heart with bats sitting on it.

*Knock* *Knock* "Ojou-samas please wake up your breakfast is nearly done!" "Ok Sakuya me and Marisa shall be up in minute! You best get dressed after all I refuse to let anyone to see your beautiful body other than me." Marisa had been to busy to notice the fact that she was currently only in her underwear. "Wait i'm naked !? But…" Quickly grabbing her fiance's face Flandre kissed her fiance'son the lips silencing Marisa."Now are you going to get dressed?" Nodding her head in a daze Marisa proceed to get dressed picking up the clothes layout for her on Flandre's dresser._"My first kiss! Was just taken my Flandre! *Doki Doki* I could get used to this. I mean I don't hate her in fact I can say I'm rather fond of her. After all since that day 2 years ago meeting her and playing with her has been some of happier moments in my life.*Doki Doki* Why can't I be honest with myself? I would do anything for my cute blonde vampire! Yep theres no mistaking it i'm head over heels in love with Flandre Scarlet, and not only that but said vampire has essentially claimed me as her _fiance's_. Sure the collar is a bit weird but it does look rather cute on me! But should I tell her? _

_I don't know what she will do to me if I do tell her. No best play it safe until I can confirm my feelings for her. I don't want to end up hurting her because I mistook my feelings of affection for actual love"_ "What wrong Marisa you're just standing there staring at my face? Is there something on it?" _"_Oh nothing wrong Flan just figured out something important. We best get to breakfast before we get shouted at by Sakuya." Marisa coming to base of the very long and steep stairs had readily sat on her broom to fly up there with Fland by side of her when she quickly realised something quite bad. "Come on you stupid broom hurry up and float!" No matter what Marisa did the broom refused to even move let alone float." "Ahaha. Your so silly darling of course your broom won't float if you can't use your magic." "_Wait I can't even feel my magic like I normally do is it the collar?" _Moving towards Marisa who was still sitting on her broom Flandre picked up her up in full bridal fashion. "After all darling I couldn't just let you escape from me!" Holding the vampire whilst blushing a deep crimson as her head was resting on the nape of the vampire's neck Marisa only thought was "_Great the one thing I was good at and i've been stopped from using it. I hope Reimu having a slightly better day than me."_

"PERVERT!" We currently find a certain purple headed vampire currently slightly face down on the floor, the vampire's face had a clear red hand print on one side of her face. "But Reimu you're my Fiance and as my Fiance I have the right to kiss you when I want." Reimu was currently getting dressed in her usual shrine maiden uniform with a clear blush on her face. "And I said to you when I woke up I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU! Besides we're both girls how could it even work." "So were both girls big deal only you humans have a problem with same-sex marriage, it doesn't even matter with us youkai were all female so it's quite common in Gensokyo!" A now clearly annoyed Reimu was now contemplating another reason why she couldn't get married to the vampire. "What about the Hakurei bloodline? How can two girls even make children? After all Yukari has been bugging me constantly about marrying some guy she found kami knows where and bearing his child just to continue the bloodline. After all without the bloodline there would be no barrier, and no barrier means no Gensokyo!" Remili heard all this and was slightly perplexed about the situation. "Wait she doesn't know? How did she think we youkai have a family if were all women. Oh this is gonna be fun. It still seems she believes what ever that gap hag tells her. Best take her to Patchy maybe then she will she will see logic on how the barrier works."

"Come along darling we best get to breakfast before Sakuya get angry!" Remilia quickly moves to Reimu, and quickly picks her up in full bridal fashion. "AGAIN I'M NOT YOUR DARLING ,AND TAKE THIS DAMN COLLAR OF ME!" "But it goes with your eyes! It's also tradition for us vampires to mark our human fiance's to show who they belong to!" Reimu's collar was the same as Marisa's but in a deep shade red and instead of the F there was an R. "I'm not your pet! If I could use my magic I swear." Reimu knowing that she really couldn't do anything about her current predicament had resorted to glaring at Remilia. "Reimu your mean more to me than a simple pet so don't think otherwise. Also you best ask Patchy about that barrier you're so worried about, after all your cut off from your magic what do think will happen to it? _That will make her think. Her talking to Patchy may help her realize she has been used by that hag for all her life. _"

Marisa's face was currently blushing like a beetroot and now her best friend Reimu was watching her get spoon fed by Flandre. "So they got you too huh Marisa." Reimu was currently sitting opposite Marisa eating the breakfast put out by Sakuya it was an omelet. Reimu loved omelet and guessed that Remilia had be stalking her and Marisa to find out what food they liked and disliked as Marisa was currently being spooned fed some kind of mushroom soup. "Say AH!" Flandre brought the spoon to Marisa face requesting entry to her mouth to allow Marisa to eat it. "Flan you can stop doting on me I can eat my own food._Damn it Flan stop making me fall in love with you even more._ Your food getting cold so hurry up and eat." Remilia was currently in bliss at watching her young sister enjoying her new fiance's reaction. "_I knew I chose well. A friendly reminder to Marisa about what will happen to her if she broke Flandres heart may not be needed. Aw what the hell might as well it may be funny to watch her squirm."_ The breakfast continued in relative silence with Reimu continuously glaring at Remilia, and Marisa being coerced into putting her head on Flan's lap whilst Flan was eating her breakfast. Remilia stood up and sat on Reimu's lap earning a blush from the shrine maiden in the process. "What do you want?" "Oh can't I dote on my fiance? Well now that you mention it I am getting a bit thirsty so I think is time test out another feature of that cute collar!" Quickly moving her mouth to Reimu's neck she quickly bit down on the her chosen vein to drink some of her Fiance's crimson treat.

"You bit me!" "Yep and god do you taste scrumptious. Patchy was right the collar doesn't interfere at all with feeding." Where Remilia had bitten through the collar was no trace of any damage at all. Reimu already knew that being food for a vampire didn't result in transformation this was a common misconception, as Remilia had explained in one of their meetings earlier this year. "Why of course I would bite you Reimu after all Marisa is Flan's fiance, and it's quite rude for me to kiss my own sister's lover. After all biting a human mate is called the kiss of a vampire." That was the last straw for Reimu so she stood up and, left the room. _"Thats it i'm leaving this stupid mansion and going back home! I mean I can't even marry her even if I wanted too because of this stupid task of continuing my bloodline just so we can keep the barrier up. Why must I give up my happiness? Just because Yukari says that it's my duty as the Hakurei shrine maiden to marry a man of high spiritual power and, have kid doesn't mean she has all right to control my love life. Hell I don't even like boys but on other hand is I did marry Remilia would I be happy?" _Quickly moving towards the front door as not be seen sneaking out of the mansion Reimu quickly came to halt as the front door was blocked by Patchy who somehow predicted this would happen. "Move Patchy!" "And a good evening to you Reimu!" "It's evening already !? But I only just woke up about an hour ago!" A now laughing Patchy quickly answered Reimu's confusion. "Why of course it's evening after all you did sleep with Remy and, as you know a vampire wakes up at night and sleeps at dawn of the sun. You can't go out like this you would be the target of every youkai here to your shrine without your magic." "But you made this collar so can't you take it off?" "I could but I don't want to see my close friend going on a rampage to capture you again. You do know that she would go to the end's of the world to make you happy." Reimu was taken back from the last statement it was true she could tell that Remilia was genuinely in love with her but she thought she could never return those feelings.

"I can't even return her love so whats the point of evening trying?" "Is that what you honestly think Reimu or is that what Yukari tells you?" "Wait what do you mean by that?" Patchy slowly facepalms herself whilst sighing. "God you are clueless aren't you. Come along to my library with me and i'll explain everything that Yukari won't tell you." This conversation had greatly interested Reimu as Patch had made it sound like she was being used my Yukari. Seeing no point in not following Patchy to the library and, finding out what she was on about Reimu followed Patchy though the large doors leading to mansions library. Remilia had got to the front just as Reimu was going through the library's main doors. "_Looks like Reimu is in good hands now maybe once she learns the truth she will stop lying to herself_." Coming into the grand library of the mansion Reimu had always been amazed at the size and the amount of books everywhere. She theorised that there must at been at least 1 copy of every book ever written somewhere in it's many bookcases. "It's amazing isnt it ?" "Yep! can't deny that." "I mean how many books can one person steal and, keep in there house about 1/10 the size a single one of my bookcases. " Realizing that Patchy was referring to the fact that currently Koakuma was dragging into the room on a kart a pile of books reaching nearly to roof of the library.

Sitting down at one of the many chair and table sets dotted around the room Patchy on one side and Reimu on the other side. Patchy also had Koakuma sitting down on floor next to her after serving tea to the pair with her head in Patchy's lap who was absent mindedly stroking her head. "So Reimu what do you know about the barrier?" "What everyone else knows it's powered by the divine power my bloodline and maintained by me and Yukari." "She really has lied to you. This may come to you as a shock but Reimu the Hakurei bloodline is not needed anymore." Reimu was now very confused as she has been told by everyone that her bloodline was the main reason why Gensokyo exists today. "What do you mean not needed? Like I said it my family's bloodline which gives it divine power?" "Reimu just think for a second. Ask yourself do I even know who the god is which I get this power from? If not why is the barrier still up?" Reimu contemplated these questions. "_Well of course I know the god I follow is it's … oh. I don't follow any real god just do what was taught by Mum and Yukari on how to be a shrine maiden. Hell I don't even know the name of the god that my shrine is dedicated too. Do I even use divine power? Yukari has always called it my divine power so if it isn't how is the barrier up?" _ "Assuming that your right Patchy why is the barrier up? How can I even trust you to tell the truth?" "Simple the barrier is up due to the amount of Youkai in gensokyo we do emit magical power naturally where do you think it goes? It doesn't just disappear it maintains the barrier. I can't make you trust me but think about this before you decide if my answer is plausible. If the collar blocks all you magic from being used and, absorbs all the magic you emit how is bloodline maintaining the barrier?" Reimu thought for every other possible answer to that last question but couldn't deny the obvious fact that, Patchy was right in the fact her bloodline was mostly likely not needed as the barrier had been showing no signs of stress if it was failing like Yukari said it would. Reimu only had one question she needed answering. "Why? Why would she lie to me?" "Reimu the answer is again very simple because Yukari only cares about control. As she believes that Gensokyo is hers to control and saying that Hakurei is needed to keep the barrier up is a way of keeping the youkai from killing you and realising that she was lying. She may be powerful but having most if not all of the youkai going after will easily defeat her and take back Gensokyo."

"So you're basically saying for all my life I have been a pawn in her twisted plan to control everyone?" Patchy was visibly worried for Reimu as the girl was obviously shaken up on the verge of breaking down. "I'm afraid to say yes you've been used for all your life." Reimu didn't take this information well the cup that was once in her hand had fallen to the fall shattering. "So what am I suppose to do? After all my life up till now has been lie." Remilia who had been sitting on the bookcase above the two observing Reimu had started fall towards the pair. "_Oh dear I wanted her to know the truth but I didn't want this. She needs me now more than ever." _ Sneaking behind Reimu Remilia embraced her from behind. "Simple Reimu live for yourself from now on. Looks like you need a lap to cry on." Picking up her shrine maiden Remilia brought her to a nearby couch Reimu didn't care anymore she just wanted to cry and then sleep. "_Live for myself huh? If the Hakurei bloodline isn't needed doesn't that mean I can choose my own lover from now on? I guess it does. Marrying Remilia is now starting to sound like a good idea she does love me that much is obvious but do I love her?" _ Reimu's hair was currently being stroked by Remilia whose sole attention was on the currently crying Reimu. "Remy?" "Yes my love?" "Thank you." with that last short thanks Reimu's mind finally gave in to the execution of all this information and, Reimu fell asleep on Remilia's lap. "_Of course my Reimu. Now sleep everything shall look brighter by the next evening."_

**Sneak Peak: "My Books!" "They're not your books Marisa you stole them off me!" Patchy was currently dealing with the sudden influx of books which had came from Marisa's house. "How did you even know where I lived? I'm pretty sure i've never seen any of you guys even in the Magic forest and my house is quite hidden." "Simple we asked Flandre." Marisa had quickly became even more confused and quickly looked for the now slightly not so innocent looking Flandre. "What does she mean by that Flan?" "Haha- I totally wasn't looking over you whilst you slept. By the way your sleeping face so cute it makes me want to kiss you." "You were stalking me? But I never saw or sensed you? **_**Ok maybe she is quite more possessive originally thought."**_


	4. Chapter 3: Living with Vampire Girls PT2

**-A/N: As promised the other chapter I was on about in my last chapter. Some minor news don't expect another chapter until the end of the next week at the latest currently got 3 deadlines for coursework coming up over the end of this and next thanks for all your continued support and keeping up with my terrible Spelling. **

**Chapter 2: Living with Vampire Girls Marisa**

"**Spell card"**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"My Books!" "They're not your books Marisa you stole them off me!" Patchy was currently dealing with the sudden influx of books which had came from Marisa's house. "How did you even know where I lived? I'm pretty sure i've never seen any of you guys even in the Magic forest and my house is quite hidden." "Simple we asked Flandre." Marisa had quickly became even more confused and quickly looked for the now slightly not so innocent looking Flandre. "What does she mean by that Flan?" "Haha- I totally wasn't looking over you whilst you slept. By the way your sleeping face so cute it makes me want to kiss you." "You were stalking me? But I never saw or sensed you? _Ok maybe she is quite more possessive originally thought." _Flandre sensing the sudden mistrust of for her coming from Marisa needed away of making Marisa see things from her point. "Marisa do you know why I chose you?" "_This is unexpected. She has said many times she loves me but never why."_ "No Flandre why do you love me?" Flandre needed to tell Marisa her feelings for her. She knew that Marisa had been doubting herself over her feelings. She may be slightly insane but she wasn't blind or dumb to someone's feelings especially not Marisa's. "It's because you were there on that night when I was sick of the loneliness of the basement prison I was kept in just because I couldn't control my power. You came and found me in that basement and, treated me like a normal kid you didn't care that I was dangerous."

"Flan you do realise that I was only there to help Reimu stop your sister." "Then why did you keep on coming to see me?" _"Oh crap! I can't just tell her I kept coming back here to borrow books from the library and, not to come and play with her. Well that was my original reason for coming but playing with Flan quickly became one my favourite reasons for coming here. Well they say a relationship built on lies is doomed to fail so here goes nothing! _Well to be perfectly honest Flan I only came to borrow some books!." Flandre hearing this truth from Marisa just stood there stared at Marisa. "_She took that well I suppose. She doesn't seem to want to kill me hopefully she understands." _Patchy hearing what Marisa had to say quickly realised 2 things; 1. Marisa had just announced to Flandre that she really never meant to come see Flandre after the first initial meeting And was only here to steal some books from her.

Most probably the most important point she realised was the fact her and Koa was in the same room as Flandre after this announcement.

Patchy needed to get herself and Koa away from this situation and, fast so Patche had an announcement to make."Koa I think we need to talk about erm … _ THINK BRAIN! THINK BRAIN!_ you know THAT! So would you accompany me to the gardens." "But Ojou sama we can't do that it's still in the middle of the day! Patchy quickly running out of time before it was too late used her last resort move. *THUMP* On the ground was a currently seemly out cold Patchy Koakuma seeing her sweetheart just fainting out nowhere did whatever a good girlfriend would do and, take said person to the nearest available medical personnel which in this case would be the doctors. "_Works every time."_ Marisa after seeing this had started to worry as Flandre was still staring at her not giving a single indication as what she was thinking about at all.

"Reimu you still asleep?" Remilia had seen her Koakuma leaving the library with Patchy in her arms with a clear worried look in her face. Patchy had obviously needed to get out the library as when Patchy had went past she had mouthed the words "Flan, RUN, Crazy, Marisa." Koakuma had been too worried about her lover's well being to notice this. "Well Reimu I think it's best to go somewhere comfyer than this old couch. Let's go to the bedroom and talk things over. How does that sound?" Reimu responded with the simple phrase of "Remilia is pervert. Do what you want I don't care anymore." Picking up her very depressed Reimu. Remilia made a swift escape to the designated Flandre bunker of the mansion." Flan had been staring at Marisa for 5 minutes straight Marisa was now slowly approaching the vampire to see what the matter was. "_Marisa never really meant to see me? But every time she played with me she was always smiling. But she said it herself she only came for stupid books and, not me. Does she even love me? She has never said she loves me or she has never kissed me first. What if she doesn't love me? I dont want to live in a world where she doesn't love me. But if I go someone can just steal her away from me! NO ONE WILL TAKE MY MARISA! _Marisa!" "Yes Flan?" "Will you die with me?" Marisa had quickly started to back away from the Flandre who was slowly advancing towards her. "Stop joking around Flan! _Oh crap she's lost it. Must escape." _ Marisa was now running for her life to door of the library to find some place hide as from past experience hiding behind bookcases is not a good idea. "MARISA MY MARISA PLEASE STOP RUNNING FROM ME." Marisa had managed to make it into one of the many corridors that connect each room to one another. "_Oh kami where the hell do I hide? Sure if I somehow manage to make it outside she will still manage to catch me because she can fly and without my magic i'm useless. Didnt _ Patchy once say that Flandre's room had many wards in place to stop from getting out? Damn it that really is my best option. I hope those wards work both ways." With her goal setout Marisa began to proceeded to Flandre's room in hopes of hiding from her now psychotic crush. It a few short minutes to reach the main door which lead to Flandre's room in the span of them minutes she had managed to lose her pursuer who's screaming could be heard throughout the now empty mansion.

Quickly locking the door behind in hopes of somewhat slowing down Flandre Marisa was running down the stairs to give her what she hoped precious moments to find the best possible hiding spot imaginable. Marisa stepping inside Flandre's room realised the biggest error of her current plan which was the fact Flan had destroyed most her room already from past incidents and, the only place which possible hide someone but not very well would be under the bed sheets._ Looks like this is it. My life will end by the hands of someone who loves me so much she would kill herself and me just so we can be together. Sort of romantic in it's own twisted way. I'm a stinking coward can't even tell the girl I love my feelings even when she loves me back." _*Click* "_Looks like she found me." _"I FOUND YOU!" "_Well here goes nothing._" Marisa and Flandre was now looking at each other face to face. Marisa had instantly noticed something about Flan's face and , this was the fact she was currently crying. "*Gulp* Flan why are you crying?" "Who wouldn't be crying if you were told that the person you love doesn't love you back." _"But I never said that! Does she think I don't love her?" _Marisa had finally realised something. It was the fact that in trying not to hurt Flan by acting on what she believed to be a crush on the vampire had in fact done quite the opposite. There was only one question Marisa needed to ask her self and that was "_Do I love her? Yes I do! I never want her to be sad again I want to be by her side forever! But will she take me back?" "_Why so quiet? I thought you would lying your way out of this one like you always do to everyone." This was Marisa's final chance. Do or die.

"Flandre I LOVE YOU! SO PLEASE MARRY ME" "_She loves me? But she could be lying to save her self. But she asked me to marry her. But how do I find out if she really means it? I could always ask her do that with me after all sister did say it only works when both people are truly in love." _Marisa seeing that Flandre was somewhat troubled by what she had said was now starting to regret not ever telling her how she felt. "Marisa if truly do love me like love you will you give me something?" "_Well I hope she doesn't say my life." _Flandre had slowly begun to walk towards Marisa and then whispered something into Marisa's ear. Once Flandre was finished both her and Marisa had a visible blush between them. "Are you sure Flan? Are you sure that you're alright with me? The only thing i'm good at is magic and I know nothing about raising a child._" _Flandre simply nodded and said "I love no one but you Marisa so please say yes." "Looks like we best inform Reimu and Remilia of our plans." Walking up to Flandre Marisa did the one thing to confirm her Flandre face with her hands she deeply kissed Flan on the mouth to show her newfound feelings for the vampire. Flandre was in heaven she wanted to relive this moment for the rest of her life no not her life she thought their life. Holding hand in hand the two lovers proceeded to up the stairs to the main mansion to find the other scarlet couple.

**-Meanwhile at Eientei- **

Koakuma was pacing up and down the waiting room whilst Remilia and Reimu were sitting down talking between each other. The occasional rabbit youkai passed the pair to confirm what the new rumor which had started since Reimu walked in. "Please don't call me darling out in public Remilia your giving weird ideas to every person that walks past us. I mean wearing this collar in private is bad enough but in public. You're killing what's ever left of my fake life off." Remilia simply laughed "Well it was your idea to follow Koakuma to make sure they got Eientei safely. There is an easy solution to fix you problem of me killing you past life darling." "Which would be Remy?" "Simple, make a new one." It was true that Reimu was still dwelling on the fact her whole life was a lie but she had realised one thing. There was one thing that was not a lie and she was sitting in front of her holding her still shaking hand. If Reimu was told this any earlier before she met Remilia she knew that she would mostly likely be dead from the sorrow that this information brought to her. But she was done crying over what can't be changed and with this new found freedom she finally has a choice. "Remy why do you love me?" Remilia was not expecting this question and, she knew the answer to the question would either push Reimu out of reach forever or pull them permanently together. "Reimu I could never put into words on why I love you. But actions on the other hand." Bringing each other closer Remilia brought their faces level and simply kissed the miko. "So does that answer your question?" "NO!" "No need to shout darling but if you want a more verbal reason so be it. I love you Reimu because of you not the fake you but the real you which you have been hiding from the world. Reimu I don't care if you think your the worlds most useless person right now to me you will always be my sole reason for me to exist. I will do anything to make you happy so Reimu never stop being you." "_Damn it why did I have to fall in love with will please stop embarrassing me and kiss me already?" _"Oh so I take it now you're going to accept your place as my wife?" "Maybe a kiss will answer you question." "Maybe."

Just as the couple were about have another mini make out session the door to the room Patchy's check up opens. "I assume the one pacing wearing out the floor is the one and the two currently glaring at me are your friends." Out of the doctors room comes three people Patchy who was currently looking quite worried and the white haired doctor Eirin and her moon rabbit student Reisen. Seeing the worried look in her girlfriend's face made Koa assume the worst. "Doctor why does my girlfriend looking so worried?" Eirin simply shook her head and said "I don't think it's right if you hear off me. Ask your girlfriend about why she was being so stupid and pulling a stunt like that. Faking to be passed out in her condition is definitely not good." Koa looked at the now very worried Patchy waiting for an answer. "So Patchy?" "Erm you may want to sit down for this. You see how do I put this I'm …" "DYING? Oh please don't die on me. We can get through this together!" "No Koa listen to me I'm not Dying I'm PREGNANT" *THUMP* "Miss Knowledge I believe your partner just fainted." Quickly recovering from minor fainted Koakuma just stood up and said "Hey Patchy I was just having a wonderful dream where you said you were pregnant with my child." "It was no dream and yes it is your child." Reimu and Remilia both congratulated the new would be parents and got ready to leave when suddenly Eirin and Resin came up to the pair. "So according to rumor both you and your sister have found wives and wish to congratulate you if this rumor is true." Grabbing Reimu by the arm to make sure she could not escape the situation Remilia pulled Reimu into the conversation. "Yes the rumours are true and, this lovely maiden is my Fiance Reimu Hakurei." Noticing the young shrine maiden Reisen and Eirin laughed awkwardly between them. "Yes we have met have met Reimu before. But enough pleasantries I have some business involving the young couple. As you know Miss Knowledge hasn't got best of health and, now with her carrying a baby it can only put more strain on her body. So with that in mind i propose you hire my young student as a live in doctor to keep an eye on her and the baby."

"But master what about my training and the princess?" " Reisen you have been my student for over 2 centuries with me as your guide maybe, some on the job training would be useful. Also don't worry about the princess she agrees that maybe you should experience more of life outside of here and the moon."Seeing no other reason why she couldn't agree with her master on the job position Reisen simply accepted the proposal. Remilia had to now accommodate 2 new residents and predicting more in the future had come to a decision. "Reimu remind me when we get home to talk to Sakuya about hiring more staff. It seems today is full of surprises." After both parties of pepole thanked each other for business and the good news Remilia, Reimu, Reisen , Koakuma and Patchy started to make their way back to the Scarlet devil mansion.

This was not good not good at all she had only took her eyes of Reimu for a couple of weeks let she somehow lost her."Oh no what will master do to me for losing her shrine maiden?_ "I've got at best another month before she wakes up and finds out. I wonder if Chen has heard any news about her? I best ask her when she comes back." _ "Ran-sama I'm home!"

**No sneak Peeks this chapter due reason stated before sorry! **

**Kitsune signing off!**


End file.
